The Day You Went Away
by Mirialdo
Summary: Songfic for the M2M song 'The day you went away' .. Yaoi implied, implied 6x13, 13x5


_

The Day You Went Away

_   
  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea for this...^-^, Lyrics belong to M2M   
  
**Warnings:** Implied Yaoi, angst,   
  
**Pairings:** 6x13, 13x5   
  
  
~...~ are lyrics  
  
  
  


_ ~ Oh oh.. Well I wonder , could it be,   
when I was dreaming 'bout you baby,   
were you dreaming of me?  
Call me crazy, call me blind,  
to still be suffering, stupid, after all this time?  
Did I lose my love to someone better?   
And does she love you like I do,  
I do, you know I really, really do. ~  
  
_

Treize stood looking out the window down at the man walking away from the building at a fast walk. He absently twisted the ring on his finger and wanting the platinum haired officer to turn to look back once more before leaving so he could see the face once more, even if it was hidden behind that mask...just to see the eyes looking back at him would be enough. He knew...somewhere inside, that his captain wouldn't be returning after this mission. His friend was leaving him alone here. He watched until Zechs was no longer visible and sighed as he placed his hand to the window, looking at the platinum band on his finger. He lowered his hand and turned away from the window finally. He wouldn't take it off until he was sure...until he received the word that his captain had left...he hoped silently that after the mission he would come back, but he would have to wait and see...he sat back down at his desk and resumed the paperwork on it.  
  


_ ~Well hey!   
So much I need to say,  
been lonely since the day,  
the day you went away.  
So sad but true,  
for me there's only you,  
been lonely since the day,  
the day you went away.   
Oh Oh...Yeah,...Oh...I remember,  
date and time,   
September Twenty second,  
Sunday,  
twenty five after nine.~  
  
_

Treize stood on the balcony with the ring in his hand, the other around his neck. He hadn't worn his on his finger since he had left him...Now Zechs had sent him his ring back...he didn't even respond to the letters he sent him. He wrapped his hand around the chilled metal of the ring and looked out at the courtyard. The trees were bare of leaves, snow was on the ground...so cold...everything looked so barren. Like the way he felt inside...he glanced below him at the ground below the balcony and sighed as the thought came to him...  
_*Would they even miss him if he were to jump?*_   
He knew Une would...He raised his other hand to his throat and felt the chain that held his ring and closed his hand and jerked on it, snapping the chain. The ring fell and he watched it for a moment before diving to catch it before he lost it. He looked down at the two rings and the broken chain and felt tears chill his cheeks. Life went on...so would he...  
  


_ ~In the doorway, with your case...  
No longer shouting at each other,  
there were tears on our faces.  
And we were letting go of something special,   
something we'll never have again,   
I know,   
I guess I really, really know.~  
  
_

Treize watched the small figure run across the yard away from the base and leaned his head against the window as he watched him. A pity it couldn't be, but it was impossible. They would both be affected by the War's ending. There couldn't be a happy ending for them. He turned away from the window and laid back down on his bed thinking...There was only one way he could see to end this now...  
  


_ ~Well hey!   
So much I need to say,  
been lonely since the day,  
the day you went away,  
so sad but true for me there's only you,   
been crying since the day,  
the day you went away,  
the day you went away,  
the day you went away.  
Oh oh, yeah .. oh oh oh...~   
  
_

Treize walked straight for the suit and ignored the man hovering around him. "Sir! You can't go up there! We need you down here!" He turned when he reached the suit and looked at the mechanic.  
  
"What kind of leader would I be if I didn't put myself with the men who fight for me..? I'm going and there's nothing that can talk me out of it." He climbed inside the Tallgeese II and powered it up and took off to join the battle in space. He knew what he had to do. He was hurt but kept it hidden at the hatred in Milliardo's eyes. It would be better this way then, he wouldn't morn him. He dueled the last time with his Dragon and leaned back as the controls sparked in the coming explosion. "That was glorious, Wufei, Everyone must compensate for their sins. Even my death is not devoid of meaning. Wufei... my eternal friend.... I'm honored to have fought you all...Milliard... I'm going on ahead of you..."  
  


_ ~Did I lose my love to someone better,  
and does she love you like I do,  
I do, you know,  
I really, really do!  
  
Well hey,  
So much I need to say,  
been lonely since the day,  
the day you went away,  
so sad but true, for me there's only you,   
been crying since the day,  
the day you went away.~  
  
_

Treize woke up slowly and glanced around him to discover himself inside a medical room...it hurt to move ...he saw the woman standing above him. He tried to move sit up and she pressed a light hand against his chest and pressed him back down. "I wouldn't try that Ginger...but I'll tell you something you might be wondering about considering where we found you. The Eve Wars are over...and there's peace back in the Colonies and on Earth." He sighed and closed his eyes. *Thank you Lord...it was worth it then...* he then thought of the others he had left behind and sighed as he realized that they would be better off without him. Milliardo had Noin...Sally Po would take care of his Dragon...He fell into a dreamless sleep and rested.  
  


_ ~Why do we never know what we've got till it's gone,  
how could I carry on?   
The day you went away.  
'cause I been missing you so much,   
I have to say, been crying since the day,  
the day you went away.   
The day you went away,   
the day you went away...  
Oh oh yeah...oh...~  
_

  
  



End file.
